A side airbag device (a so-called near side airbag device), that is installed in the side portion at the vehicle transverse direction outer side of a seatback, is disclosed in following Patent Document 1. This side airbag device inflates and expands, by gas that is jetted-out from an inflator, an airbag that protects from the chest portion to the head portion of a vehicle occupant.
A side airbag device (a so-called far side airbag device), that is installed in the side portion at the vehicle transverse direction inner side (the vehicle central side) of a seatback, is disclosed in following Patent Document 2. This side airbag device inflates and expands, by gas that is jetted-out from an inflator, an airbag that protects from the abdomen portion to the head portion of a vehicle occupant. Note that inventions relating to side airbag devices for a vehicle are disclosed in following Patent Documents 3 through 5.